


All That I've Got

by SecondAngels



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondAngels/pseuds/SecondAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go as planned for Furuta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That I've Got

**Author's Note:**

> The FuRize ship has sailed goodbye everyone

“Come on,” he cooed into her ear, pressing his hips against her ass.

She glared back at him. “Don’t bother me when I’m about to eat.”

A hand reached around her, cupping a breast and squeezing softly. “You just ate. You can eat later, you pig.”

Slamming the refrigerator door she spun to face him, eyes shooting daggers. “You know what? Since you’re so impatient, fine.” A hand reached up and grabbed his tie, dragging him behind her to the bedroom.

A smug grin crept across Furuta’s face as she let go. He didn’t usually get his way so quickly. “Are you in a hurry? You must want it pretty bad.” He got close to her, pulling her against him as his hands ran down her lower back.

“Stop,” she groaned, pushing him away. Taking a seat on the bed, she crossed her legs. “Strip for me.”

He pouted, losing control of the situation, but did as he was told. His tie was discarded onto the floor, followed by his jacket, shirt, slacks, and finally boxers. He stroked his half-erection and looked at her. “Now you.”

“Yeah. Hold on, I have a surprise for you.” She stood up, gesturing to the bed. “Lie down.”

He hesitated. All he wanted to do was pin her down and fuck her. She was stronger than him, however, so he knew it wouldn’t end well if he forced himself on her. Dismayed, he laid himself on the bed.

His eyes followed Rize as she buzzed across the room digging through her messy dresser drawers. She appeared to find what she was looking for, putting her hands behind her back secretively as she approached him.

She climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest; her smile had something sinister behind it.

Furuta didn’t care what she was planning. He could take it, and then she’d let him fuck her. That’s how it always played out.

A thin strip of black cloth was revealed from behind her back, causing him to look up inquisitively. She brought it over his eyes, to which he grabbed her hands and pushed them away.

“Hey, what the hell is this for?”

She scowled. “I told you, a surprise. Do you want to do this or not?”

He squinted at her, lowering his hands in defeat. The blindfold was quickly tied around his head and adjusted, leaving him in total darkness.

“Give me your hands.”

As much as his ego screamed not to, he obeyed.

The girl pinned his arms above his head, laughing softly as she wrapped something around his wrists… was she tying him up?

He attempted to pull his arms away, shouting protests, but it was too late. She knotted the rope, fixing it snugly to the headboard.

“What the fuck are you doing?” His mind was racing, unable to accept how powerless he was in this situation.

She didn’t answer and shifted off of his chest, climbing onto one of his legs. He knew better than to kick her as she tied one ankle to the bedframe, and then the other. He silently accepted the situation. He’d let her have her fun, vowing to fuck her so ruthlessly after that she won’t be able to sit.

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you to go down so easily,” she giggled, running a finger over his now limp dick. “Don’t worry, I have something fun in mind for you.”

He felt her get off the bed, and to his horror, the sounds of her rummaging through drawers again echoed in the room. Footsteps trailed back over to him, and he flinched as unknown objects were dropped onto the bed beside him.

Rize climbed onto the bed between his spread legs, fingers ghosting over his hipbones. “You’ve been so patient.” Her voice was unreadable, and he wondered if she was mocking him. Her soft hand closing around his dick quickly dismissed that thought, though. “Ready?”

He nodded as she began stroking him, a soft gasp escaping his throat as her wet lips touched the tip. She wasted no time taking him into her mouth, licking and sucking the way she knew he liked it.

“Mm, you’re so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” His voice was breathy and condescending. “Dirty girl.”

She rolled her eyes as she hollowed her cheeks, earning a pleasurable grunt. When she decided he was hard enough, she quickly lifted her head, grabbing the cock ring previously abandoned at his side.

“Why’d you-”

He felt something uncomfortably tight slip down his shaft.

“Now what are you doing?” he snarled.

A lube bottle clicked open, causing him to stiffen.

Wordlessly, she coated her fingers and pressed one to his ass.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare!”

She slipped one inside as he groaned, working it in circles to stretch him before adding a second.

“Stop!” he cried out, attempting to jerk his hips away from the intrusion. “You stupid bitch, stop!”

She sighed, smiling. “Fine. I was just trying to be nice.” She withdrew her fingers and grabbed the lube again, this time pouring it onto the thick butt plug she had been saving.

He whined as she pressed the tip to his hole, barely pushing it into him.

“D-d-don’t do this.”

She increased the pressure, coaxing it more than halfway in, stretching him to his limit.

“It’s too big, stop! I’m-”

He let out a cry as it popped in, his insides distressingly full.

A button clicked, and it started vibrating.

“You bitch! You fucking whore!” He fought his restraints, shaking the bed. “Untie me or I’ll fucking kill you!”

All Rize could do was laugh as she got up.

“I’m sick of listening to you,” she chuckled, circling to his side and popping a ball gag into his mouth.

The sound of a door opening and closing followed. She had left.

-

The twenty minutes she was gone felt like hours to Furuta. His cock was uncomfortably swollen and dripping, and the plug vibrating against his prostate only antagonized it. His body begged for release and he could do nothing but squirm.

The sound of the door opening startled him, and hands suddenly touching his face made him jump.

His blindfold was lifted, the light from the room hurting his watery eyes. He glared at Rize, who was now as naked as he was.

“You’re not happy to see me? I’ll leave again if you want me to.”

He shook his head, whining through his nose. He looked at her longingly, face flushed and sweaty.

“Oh look at you, you’re a mess,” she taunted. She went to his waist, admiring his throbbing dick. “You must want to get off so bad.” She dipped her fingers into the fluid leaking from him and licked it seductively, making eye contact with him. “Do you want me to take this off?” she asked, running her finger over the cock ring.

He nodded frantically, huffing and whining.

“Yeah, I bet you would.” She abandoned his dick and went back to his head, this time removing the gag. “How bad do you want to come?”

“You’re a fucking bitch,” he croaked, strings of saliva still attached to the gag in her hands.

She set the gag down on the bed and smiled before slapping him. “Yeah?”

His cheek stung as a red mark rose to his skin. “You’re…”

“What am I?” She slapped him again.

He whimpered, shutting his eyes. He ignored her over the desperate feeling bubbling inside of him.

Suddenly, his legs were being untied and his eyes shot open, following Rize as she went to untie his arms too. She untied them from the headboard, but left them bound to each other.

“Get up,” she ordered.

He eagerly obeyed, struggling to a sitting position and then standing on wobbly legs.

She shoved him to the floor, landing on his face.

“Are you gonna be a good boy?” she asked, kicking him hard in the side. “Will you be good for me?” She stepped on his back as he tried to get up.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and blood dripping from his nose, whimpering.

She kneeled down next to him, pushing his face back into the floor. Lifting him onto his knees so his back end was in the air, she slapped his ass hard.

“Daddy…” he mewled, barely audible over the buzz coming from the toy inside him.

Rize froze. “Daddy?” she repeated. “You have a daddy kink? You’re fucking disgusting.” She spanked him again. “But I guess I’ll be your daddy. Be a good boy for me and I’ll treat you.”

He sobbed. “Please, please fuck me, please. I’ll be good! I promise I’ll be good.”

She hummed, leaning over him to fumble through a drawer one last time. She pulled out a large strap on.

“I’ll fuck you, baby, hold on.”

She positioned herself behind him and turned off the toy inside him. She pulled it out slowly, making him howl.

She adjusted the harness on herself and slicked it with lube, dipping two fingers into his already spent ass just to make sure he was stretched enough. As she slipped inside, she reached around and tugged his cock ring off.

“Such a good boy,” she cood as she fucked his ass while jerking him off. 

“Don’t leave me again,” he sniffled, looking back at her with tears and drool dripping down his face. He panted as she pounded into him.

“I won’t, I’m here.” She increased her pace, kissing the back of his shoulder.

Ecstasy rose up from the pit of his stomach, making his eyes flutter as he cried out, coming all over the floor and Rize’s hand. She slowed her thrusts as he rode out his orgasm, whispering words of praise into his skin.

She pulled out as he collapsed, them both breathing hard. 

“Can you get up?” she asked softly.

He looked at her sheepishly, rolling onto his side. “I think so.”

She untied his hands and helped him to his feet, guiding him to the bed. He lay down, pulling a blanket over himself. “Sorry,” he said, peeking out at her from underneath.

She wiped his face. “It’s fine. You were good.” She stepped out of her harness and kicked it to the side, admiring the room she was going to make him clean up later.

Furuta stretched his arms out to her, to which she laughed but climbed into bed next to him anyway. He pulled her close to his sore body, kissing her forehead.


End file.
